


I Want To Play A Game

by AuthorAndArtist



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Injury, F/F, I don't know how tags work, Missing Persons, Near Death Experiences, Rescue Missions, S04E09 Turn Table Turn, flaritza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorAndArtist/pseuds/AuthorAndArtist
Summary: A new take on the events of Season 4, Episode 9, in which CO Humphrey elects to skip the alternatives and dispose of the new van driver in his own way, putting Maritza in an extremely deadly situation. When Maritza doesn't return with the rest of the COs, it feels as though her family in Spanish Harlem is the only group to take notice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is kinda just a warm-up for me as I took a very long break from writing, I'm going to be working my way back into my writers groove so I can provide better content for you guys, so please bear with me for this mess of words.

It had been over 6 hours since the last count, and inmate Ramos had yet to turn up. She’d last been seen heading out for van duty, alongside CO Humphrey, who had returned with the van, and no Maritza. None of the new guards really seemed bothered by it, Humphrey often reassuring them that the girl was simply staying behind to work on the cabin or was likely somewhere else in the prison, yet never alluding to a confirmed location.

With Ramos’ absence, the compound needed a new van driver to cover for her sudden shift change.

Flaca knew something was off, so when the opportunity to drive the van came up, she couldn’t help but accept, hoping to use her new position as a means of finding her best friend.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her instructions were simple, bring the guards to the house, wait for them to handle their business, take them and the van back to the prison. So that’s what she did, 4 of the guards piled into the van, one of them carried a large bag of ice under his arm, likely to refill the cooler Maritza had told her was kept outside the front door. It was no secret that the trips out to the cabin could last longer than expected, especially on football nights.

The boys in blue climbed out of the van, all of them lost in their own stupid conversation that Flaca hadn’t even bothered listening to. Normally she would’ve loved being able to parrot it back to the rest of her family, laugh about the dumb shit the guards droned on about when they forgot an inmate was busing them around. But now she needed to be vigilant, scanning the area around the house and the van, looking for anything that could tell her where her bunkie had gone.

The forest was much bigger when you were sitting in the middle of it, from the barred windows of Litchfield it looked like a small strip of woodland. In actuality, the forest appeared as though it could stretch on for miles, you could get lost and no one would ever find you.

“You could probably hide a body in there…” Flaca muttered, her thoughts escaping her. The idea was dark, and even she had to admit, a bit ridiculous. The forest was on Litchfield property, meaning anyone who really wanted to hide a body probably wouldn’t get very far. So Maritza was okay, she had to be...right?

Something caught her eye. It could’ve been a deer, lying peacefully in the foliage, it’s small frame barely giving away it’s position. Flaca squinted, a gut feeling telling her to investigate further. She glanced at the doors to the small house the inmates had built, making sure it had been shut for sure. The guards had entered the home in a hurry, joyful shouts and laughter erupting from the group as they dragged the red cooler in with them and pulling the door closed.

Quietly, Flaca opened the door to the van, leaving the engine running in case she needed to be somewhere quickly. The closer she got to the figure, the more that twisting feeling in her stomach contorted, it was almost sickening. Long, black hair became visible through the leaves, that familiar shine confirming Every one of Flaca's worst case scenarios that’d she thought up rushed to her in an instant.

“Maritza!” Flaca called, being loud enough for the smaller girl to hear yet remain undetected by the guards. Ramos didn’t even flinch, no sign of recognition, not even a struggle, her back still faced Flaca. She wasn’t conscious, and it didn’t look like she could move even if she was.

Flaca got closer, her face adopting a horror stricken expression as she did. Maritza's hands had been cuffed behind her back, the metal rings digging into her wrists, nearly tourniquet. Her arms had been bruised in a hand-like shape, as though she’d been grabbed and restrained.

The taller girl knelt down beside her unconscious friends, turning her onto her back and resting her head in her lap. Her mouth had been covered with duct tape, which had already begun to lose it’s stick. Her face was horribly pale, all of her color seeming to have been drained from her body. Maritza's once perfect eyeliner had been smudged and faded, trailing down her face in, now dry, tear tracks. She looked exhausted, no, she looked dead. The girl in Flaca's arms was frail and cold, her breathing both weak and labored. That’s when she saw it.

Blood. So much blood. It had dyed her khaki uniform a dark crimson and began dripping to the dead leaves that crowded the ground. She hadn't noticed before, Flaca's hands were covered in it, the sticky, red liquid stained her skin and pooled under her nails.

“Oh shit…”


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh shit. Oh shit, shit shit…” Flaca whimpered, having trouble finding any other words that would be appropriate given the circumstances. The blood was definitely Maritza’s and it explained why her current complexion could be compared to that of Vause. It seemed to be coming from her collarbone area, but Flaca couldn’t be sure, not just yet.

Flaca peeled the tape away from the smaller girls face, being careful not to cause her any more discomfort than she was likely already in. The moment her mouth was free, Flaca could hear the faint cries that had been muffled by the tape. They were small and weak but heavy with pain and fear.

“Oh mami...who did this to you…?” Flaca whispered, tears began pooling in her own eyes as the reality of the situation started to sink in. Who the fuck would do this kind of shit? 

Flaca looked around the wooded area, afraid that her absence had been noticed by now. The door to the small home was still closed, she guessed they’d be in there for a while. Maybe she could get back to the prison and back before anyone noticed.

“Okay...we’re gonna get you help.” Flaca soothed, sliding her arms underneath Maritza’s body and lifting her up to her chest, resting the girls head against her shoulder. Maritza had always been on the lighter side, but now it felt unnatural, the ease of carrying the girl to the van left Flaca feeling even more disgust for whoever had done this.

She placed Maritza in the back seat, trying to make her as comfortable as possible for the short ride back to Litchfield. Flaca climbed into the front seat, the engine still running, and shifted the vehicle into drive. She glanced at the door once more, still closed. She glanced back at Maritza, still breathing, for now.

Flaca began pulling out of the driveway as she reached down her shirt and pulled out a flip phone that Gloria had given her, they’d been circulating around the prison lately, the lack of chargers however made them “in case of emergency” items. This was definitely an emergency. She dialed in the number as she drove, hearing the almost nostalgic sound of the line ringing.


End file.
